


Волшебная лавка господина Азирафаэля

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Красивая вывеска над входом, переливаясь на солнце золотыми завитками, гласила: «Господин Азирафаэль производит волшебные палочки шесть тысяч лет от сотворения мира».
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607785
Kudos: 9





	Волшебная лавка господина Азирафаэля

Гарри, широко раскрыв глаза, застыл перед крохотным магазинчиком в Косом переулке. 

Ему всего лишь осталось выбрать волшебную палочку, и Хагрид как раз привел его в подходящее место. 

Или очень странное. 

Потому что красивая вывеска над входом, переливаясь на солнце золотыми завитками, гласила: «Господин Азирафаэль производит волшебные палочки шесть тысяч лет от сотворения мира».

Разве волшебники живут так долго? Хагрид ему ничего не говорил. 

Или всех мастеров волшебных палочек зовут Азирафаэлями и имя передаётся по наследству, как и ремесло? 

И потом, что значит «шесть тысяч лет от сотворения мира»? Гарри неплохо учился в школе и, по крайней мере, твердо знал, что земля существует несколько миллиардов лет, но никак не тысячелетий. 

Так и не поняв ничего толком, Гарри нерешительно толкнул дверь; колокольчик радостно звякнул.

Он оказался в помещении, сплошь заставленном шкафчиками, стеллажами, большими шкафами, полками наконец, в которых лежали тысячи маленьких коробочек, по-видимому, как раз с волшебными палочками.

Больше всего это напоминало старый книжный магазин, где продают всякие редкости. Конечно, в Литтл-Уингинге, с его очень правильными жителями с разлинованными мозгами, таких никогда не существовало. Гарри мог сказать наверняка, что это очень волшебный почти-что- книжный магазин.

Навстречу Гарри шагнул, радостно улыбаясь, пухлый светловолосый волшебник.

Мантия его, в тон волосам, тоже сияла ослепительной белизной, а на шею он повязал щегольскую бабочку.

По-видимому, это и был сам господин Азирафаэль.

— Здравствуй, Гарри Поттер, — сказал он в высшей степени приветливо. 

За весь этот безумный день Гарри уже порядком устал удивляться, что незнакомцы узнают его до того, как он успеет открыть рот, поэтому тоже вежливо улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Здравствуйте, я... 

— Ты хотел бы приобрести волшебную палочку? — перебил его Азирафаэль. — Что ж, я думаю, мы подберем тебе прекрасный экземпляр... Так... Минуточку...

И, оставив Гарри в одиночестве стоять с раскрытым ртом, он скрылся где-то в лабиринте из шкафов, шкафчиков и книжных полок. Они были поставлены так тесно, что Гарри всерьез опасался, что господин Азирафаэль где-нибудь застрянет.

Однако этого не произошло, и тот вернулся, осторожно неся в руках целую пирамиду из плоских коробочек.

— Я помню каждую палочку, которую продал, — отдуваясь, важно сообщил Азирафаэль. — Я ведь не только мастер волшебных палочек, но и коллекционер. Поэтому с каждой из них мне расставаться немного грустно.

— А если кто-то сломает вашу волшебную палочку? — спросил Гарри.

— О, я узнаю об этом, — сказал Азирафаэль очень доброжелательно. 

Гарри сразу понял, что это будет страшнее, чем порвать дорогую библиотечную книгу. И — если сегодня он все-таки купит волшебную палочку, то совершенно точно будет беречь ее больше, чем тетя Петунья свои драгоценные фарфоровые статуэтки.

Господин Азирафаэль сложил коробочки на стол и, пошарив в этой невообразимой куче, протянул ему самую первую. Затем спохватился и с легким щелчком вскрыл упаковку. В солнечном луче, падающем из окна, поднялось и тут же опало облачко пыли. 

Гарри, чувствуя себя немного глупо, осторожно взял волшебную палочку и, замирая, легонько помахал перед носом.

И... 

Ничего не произошло.

Взял вторую. Взмахнул немного смелее. И вновь ничего не случилось.

Он пробовал, пробовал и пробовал. И волшебные палочки в его руках казались не полезнее обычных карандашей. 

Но господина Азирафаэля это почему-то вовсе не утомляло, а, наоборот, ужасно радовало. Чем больше коробочек он вскрывал и передавал ему в руки, тем счастливее выглядел. Наверное, подумал Гарри, ему все-таки ужасно не хотелось продавать свои палочки.

— Внутри каждой из них, — объяснял Азирафаэль, крутя в руках одну из не подошедших Гарри, из кипенно-белого полированного дерева под стать его собственному костюму, — находится мощная магическая субстанция. Это может быть, м-м-м... Перо феникса, волос из хвоста единорога... Или перо... М-м-м... Какого-нибудь другого волшебного существа. Впрочем, «волшебного»... Не совсем то слово, гм. 

— Какого существа? — немедленно спросил Гарри. Он уже порядком устал без толку махать палочками и не против был немного поболтать. 

Тем более узнать побольше о волшебном мире. Неужели в нем есть кто-то волшебнее фениксов и единорогов? 

Господин Азирафаэль слегка покраснел и ничего не ответил, притворившись, что занят, открывая очередную коробку.

— Попробуй вот эту. Отличная палочка. Из остролиста.

И Гарри, уже почти готовый признать, что произошла ошибка и он никакой не волшебник, взмахнул еще одной палочкой.

Внезапно пальцы его потеплели, а в ушах зазвучала небесная музыка (скорее всего, Элгар или Лист, потому что все остальные классики содержались в преисподней, и их музыка по понятным причинам не могла считаться вполне небесной). И пыль в старом магазинчике будто ожила и затанцевала в потоке золотистого света, хлынувшего сквозь крохотное окошко, а с кончика волшебной палочки сорвались серебряные искры — и тут же с тихим звоном растаяли.

Тишину, повисшую в магазине, казалось, можно было потрогать руками. Или резать ломтиками, как мягкое масло. 

Гарри моргнул. 

Азирафаэль — тоже. 

— Так странно, — сказал Азирафаэль.

Он не собирался рассказывать об этом мальчику, но вот забавно: палочка, что выбрала Гарри Поттера, содержала в себе перо из собственного крыла Азирафаэля.

А другая палочка — та, что оставила на лбу мальчика этот ужасный шрам, — точно такое же перо.

По правде говоря, его Азирафаэль выпросил у Кроули — просто ради развлечения. Или эксперимента. В крайнем случае, развлекательного эксперимента. Интересно, что будет, если в бою сойдутся палочки с перьями из крыльев ангела и демона?

А в том, что они сойдутся, Азирафаэль теперь отчего-то не сомневался. 

И он бы совсем не отказался на это посмотреть. Зрелище должно получиться прелюбопытнейшим. 

Вот только последствия могли быть непредсказуемы... Впрочем, Азирафаэль был почти уверен, что Апокалипсис из-за этого точно не начнётся. 

На пороге Гарри Поттер внезапно застыл и обернулся.

— Скажите, а то, что на вашей вывеске написано... Про шесть тысяч лет... Это правда? — выпалил он сбивчиво. 

— Конечно же нет, — успокоил его Азирафаэль.

И Гарри напоследок облегчённо улыбнулся, выскакивая за порог с новой волшебной палочкой в кармане. 

Жаль все-таки. Прекрасный был экземпляр. Нужно сделать еще одну, такую же. 

Азирафаэль надеялся, что не даст себе слишком увлечься изготовлением волшебных палочек. 

Не то однажды, как предупреждал его Кроули, можно очнуться рядом с горой волшебных палочек — и с абсолютно лысыми крыльями, как у ощипанной курицы. 

— Не шесть тысяч лет, тут я действительно приврал, — сказал он себе под нос, привычно раскладывая волшебные палочки по своим местам, — на самом деле примерно пять тысяч девятьсот.. С чем-то. Но стоит ли менять вывеску или подождать пару лет... К тому же у меня давно нет подходящей лестницы, а чудеса творить так скучно... Подождать или менять... Вот в чем вопрос.

Колокольчик сочувственно звякнул, и дверь распахнулась, впуская нового посетителя.


End file.
